regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A 1940's story
Plot Peter, later various, tells the story of how the war of W.W2 brgan in a alternate universe. Transcript (The episode begins with Bob and Linda struggling to open a box) Linda: Bob, your gonna rip it! (The box tears) Bob: God, God, God! Linda you ruined it! Linda: I did not! You did, Bobby! Bob: Did not! Linda: Did too! Bob: Did not! Linda: Did too! (Brian enters with Stewie while Bob and Linda fight. The two walk on then get pushed in by Lois) Lois: Petah, its story time! And yes I pushed in the rest of our friends Peter: Okay, here is a story of World War 2, this time, a alternate dimension. (Scene flashes to the hospital) Peter: Two german rabbids came to earth to become a great part of german. While during the borth of an alternated nated version between hitler and barranco as adolfro hitler, Mrs. Rabbid: Quickly the baby is coming. Mr. Rabbid: Could it be, the new villian of them all? (A baby comesmout of Ms.Rabbid, revealing to be Baby Adolfro Hitler with hair and a german mustace with a nazi symbol watch) Baby Adolfro: (Speaks english, but in the german way) SAY HAIL!!!!!! Peter:(Narracting) Time passed, and Adolfro growned up into a adult rabbid. Adolfro: People of germany, today is the day that we are hungry for evil! We shall invade the world to claim to be the property of the German Army! Also, SAY HAIL!!! (Scene switches to present day) Mordecai: Lame! Rigby: That is the worst story ever told! Peter: Don't interrupt! Douchebags! Anyway. (Scene switches back to the story) Bowsman: Adolfro, perhaps this is the time for invasion! Adolfro: Of course, I almost forgot about that. (Adolfro raises his hand, reminding the army to say Hail) Soldier 1: Seig Hail! Soldier 2: Seig Hail! Soldier 3: Seig Hail! Soldier 4: Seig Hail! Soldier 5(Small): Seig Hail boys, I'm from South Germany! (Winked) Soilder 6: Seig Hail! Soldier 7: Seig Hail! Soldier 8: Seig Hail! Soldier 9: Seig Hail! Soldier 10: Seig Hail! Soldier 11: Seig Hail! Soldier 12 (Small Soilder 2 and sick): (Coughs) I must seig Hailer too.(Coughs more) (Scene switches to Bowsmann at the hall meeting) Bowsmann: Today is the day of our first invasion, every land to conqur and enslave cilvilization as slaves, and use weapons and explosins to mark our victory. Crowd: Yay! This is awesome. Thanks for remindingnus! Yay! Bowsmann: Hey Adolfro, the crowd agree Adolfro: Very good. King Seph: Yep, now we shall be the ultimate empire that way no good guys could stop us! (Scene switches to a army of German Army, millions of them, holsing their blaster 43W-TD7 laser guns, marching for invasion) Peter:(Narracting) The invasion started, every germany soldier enslave every citizen and civilization, including innocents who are unharmed, but didn't care if they were unharmed. Anne Fronk (Meg): Dear oh dear, dear me, oh what has come erased, of thoughts of peace. Have they forgot its love thats right, and naught is deem by show of might? Anne Fronk's brother(Bart): Mom and Dad will be so sad about this. scene switches back to present day mordecai: wait a minute, how is this possible for the german empire to destroy eveeything and enslave everyone rigby: thats just dumb peter: hey whos telling the story so anyway? *'Homer': You are, Peter. *'Peter': Thank you, Homer. *'Linda': Continute your story, Peter. Peter: Alfrodo did not enslave Anne's family or her neighbors or the whole world, and all that Anne said during the war went into a notebook, because on her thirteenth birthday (Scene Switches to Anne) Anne (Meg): Dear Diary. Our lives have been misrable since the war. Some if the neighbors were killed Lisa(Anne's sister): Hey sis, what are ya up too? (Scene switches to present day. Bob is seen angry) Bob: Now THAT is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! *'Gene': Yeah what he said. *'Bob': Thank you, Gene. Coverton: You called the story stupid? I say you without a brain is stupid! Peter: No need for arguements anyways back to the story. (Scene switches back to the story, while at the Germany Army Base with Adolfro talking with Captain Guche) Captain Guche: My furher, the world is not yet invaded yet, we still have about many landsmto go. Adolfro: Well, I am tired of being patiant and why, because it take forever! Captain Guche: Well I got a son, his name is Guche Jr. Captain Guche Jr: Thats my name, reporting for duty! Adolfro: I got an idea, maybe Guche Jr will get the invasion faster, that was the Germany Army can be the best villians ever, for our villianous deeds! (Scene switches to present day with Sqweep being curious) Sqweep: Wait wait, if Captain Guche Jr would like to make the invasion faster, why not anyone else? Peter: Because most of them are full of crap, so anyhow- (Cleveland appears) Cleveland: Guys, Peter, another version of the story Peter: Yeah right, Cleveland Tina: We want Cleveland! Everyone: We want Cleveland! We want Cleveland! We want Cleveland! Coverton: Are we the only two who agree with Peter? Sqweep: Of course Coverton. Peter: Okay, Cleveland, tell your stupid version of the story Cleveland: Peter! Peter: Sorry Cleveland: Well during the day back at the alternate universe... (Scene switches back to the Story, this time by Cleveland) Cleveland: Anne Fronk was making something to calm herself down. Anna Fronk: If I can try to stop the invasion, I can save the world. Scene switches to present day. Coverton and Sqweep is seen disappointed. Sqweep: Your version is boring! Coverton: Yeah, boo! Lets get back to Peter's story! (Bugs comes in) Bugs: You two have been telling it wrong! The alternate WW2 had the same events as our WW2! Louise: LETS SEE SOME ACTION, BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dipper: Yeah! Bugs is fun! Mabel: We want Bugs! Everyone(Except for Coverton and Sqweep): We want Bugs! We want Bugs! We want Bugs! Peter and Cleveland: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOPES!!!!!!!! Lois: PETAH AND CLEVELAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bugs: Well anyway... (Scene switches to the story) Guche Jr: Alright guys, while helping the invasion go faster, we must build some kind of a weapon to help for World Domination. (Germany Army construction workers are building a weapon, as they finally done building it, it revealed to be Germany MechasVersion of Rabbid Mechas) Guche Jr: Now thats good. Adolfro: Whats our secret weapon? Guche Jr: My furher, the secret weapon are Germany Mechas. Adolfro: Wow, do they shoot lasersmthrough their eyes and released hundreds of soldiers? Guche Jr: Thats right my furher. Scene switches to present day. Bugs: I can't think about the rest but, I can tell it's Peter's turn now. Cause turns out, alternate means a different time. Peter: YES!!!!!!!! Anyway. Scenr switches back to the story. Adolfro: With these germany mechas, I can use them to conqur more lands. Benselon, how much lazer beams should we put in these mechas. Benselon: in about 45,345,876 each, sir. Cast Mordecai Rigby Peter Lois Stewie Brian Bob Linda Gene Tina Coverton Cleveland Sqweep Barranco(as Adolfro Hitler) Bowser(as Bowsmann Goring) King Pig(as King Seph Goebbels) Empire(As the Germany Army) Captain Zelok(As Captain Guche) Gumball(As Captain Guche Jr) Benson(As Benselon) Meg (As Anne Fronk) Homer (As Anne's father) Marge (As Anne's mother) Chris, Lisa, Bart and Maggie (As Anne's brothers and sisters) Fiona (As a maid in Anne's house) Trivia During this episode, the germany army, The germany army leaders, and Adolfro's parents speak English. This is the first time a Shrek character (Fiona) appears in Regular Show since Shrek the donkey caller The original choice for the maid's role is Louise Belcher, but was changed to Fiona for unknown reasons. This was the first episode that has a story telling, similar to Family Guy. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials